


called it

by thearkdelinquents



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Bellarke, F/M, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearkdelinquents/pseuds/thearkdelinquents
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Bellarke go to the Yule Ball. Some Linctavia. Platonic Braven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	called it

“One-two-three, one-two-three…”

McGonagall’s voice rang out through the ball room. Her latest victim to demonstrate was Lincoln. But, of course, because it was Lincoln, he did amazing. Most of the boys McGonagall had called up to demonstrate the dance moves they had learned had been stumbling and tripping over themselves. It had been quite entertaining. Then Lincoln got up there and moved like he had been ballroom dancing since he came out of the womb. To add to the insanity of how well he moved, Lincoln was not a small guy. He easily towered over McGonagall and made her look like a mouse. That’s probably why she picked him, because he was so big. She probably thought he wouldn’t be able to move that big of a body around a dance floor so effortlessly. That’s why everyone snickered when she called him out amongst the students this time. Lincoln stood with a slight smirk on his face and took McGonagall’s hands in perfect form; she didn’t even have to instruct him. He began dancing before she even started counting and it took her a second to gain back her composure. Lincoln made this all look so easy. 

Bellamy looked across the room to his sister who was staring at Lincoln a little too hard for his liking. Sure, every girl in the room’s eyes were plastered to Lincoln; he had that effect, even when he wasn’t gliding around a ballroom. But, O was his sister and Lincoln was his best friend. Bellamy had noticed the way she looked at him, he wasn’t blind. It had become harder and harder to keep them separated though, as they were both in Hufflepuff and he was in Gryffindor. But, he trusted Lincoln. No funny business. Lincoln had assured him over and over again nothing was going on.

Octavia felt her brother’s eyes on her so when she looked over and caught him catching her ogling at Lincoln, she turned bright red and quickly looked at the ground.

“Did he catch you staring?” giggled Clarke into Octavia’s ear.

Octavia shoved Clarke, blushing even more. It was apparently obvious to everyone that O had a massive crush on Lincoln and they thoroughly enjoyed teasing her. The two sat giggling with each other as Professor McGonagall and Lincoln finished their last turn. McGonagall instructed everyone to pair up as she turned the record on. Clarke immediately sought out for Finn, the guy she hoped would ask her to the Yule Ball. He found her first, placing a hand on her wrist and sending shivers down her spine.

Bellamy found his friend Raven and asked her to be his partner. She was feisty and fun to mess with so this would be fun. They stood side-by-side in the massive ballroom, keeping a good distance from the couples around him. Lincoln ended up with Harper to his left, Octavia and another first year to the left of them, and to his right was Octavia’s blonde friend with the Collins boy from Slytherin. The music started and everyone began turning with their partners. It was the usual shit-show, everyone awkwardly stumbling over everything. About two minutes in, though, people started figuring out their partners as McGonagall shouted tips out to the students while the music played. 

Turning and spinning and turning and spinning. That was all it was. But for some reason, Bellamy couldn’t get it. He was having a hard time and Raven was having an amazing time making fun of him for it. Out of the corner of his eye he kept noticing the glint of gold come off of Clarke’s hair as Finn dipped her and spun her through the song. It was actually getting on his nerves. Here he was, dancing with two left feet, while his house rivals seemed to be having the time of their lives. That was when McGonagall messed everything up.

“On this next count I want you to switch partners with the couple next to you!” 

A collective groan and cry of desperation came from the crowd of students. Was the Yule Ball really worth all of this?

\----

Clarke looked as annoyed as Bellamy felt, which only annoyed him more. 

“Wow, try not to look so pissed.” Bellamy said.  
“Sorry, I was just having fun with my first partner.” she said.  
“Whatever…” Bellamy mumbled back.

Finding the rhythm, the couples began the dance again with the same awkwardness as when they first started. Bellamy was far more awkward at this than Finn and you could tell Clarke was annoyed by it. He kept trying to get better as the dance went on. His eyebrows creased together when he concentrated, Clarke noticed. He could not dance at all.

“Could you get it together? You’re kind of stepping on my feet.” Clarke spit after he stepped on her for the third time.  
“I’m trying, princess!” Bellamy said as he stared harder at his feet, willing them to function properly.  
Clarke grabbed his chin and pointed it up, making him look her in the eyes.  
“Stop looking at your feet and face forward. It’s easier that way.”

After a few more turns Bellamy got the hang of it. It really was easier without staring at your feet. Eventually, though, he couldn’t look Clarke in the eyes anymore, it was too intense. Her eyes bore into your soul. Just as Bellamy was starting to get decent at it, the song ended.

“Excellent job today, boys and girls! Now, go rest in your common rooms and meet me back here tomorrow evening.”

Clarke and Bellamy turned away from each other without a second thought and moved on. That was when Bellamy noticed Lincoln and Octavia had ended up together. They were still dancing and turning even though the music was off. Octavia was laughing while Lincoln spun her around and dipped her overdramatically. Bellamy cleared his throat and they both separated, looking like they had been caught making out in the corridor or something. Bellamy grabbed Lincoln and said “See you later, O!” and made their way out of the hall. 

Bellamy raised his eyebrow at Lincoln once they got outside the hall. Lincoln gave him a slap on the shoulder and said said “see you later, brother!” while he ran off towards his common room. Bellamy rolled his eyes and moved towards the staircases. 

Everyone was acting weird. This Yule Ball thing was lame. It was getting everyone all lovey dovey and Bellamy hated it. He had to find a date, though. He knew Lincoln would have the most beautiful girl in school and he couldn’t look dumb next to him. Then Bellamy thought about the way Lincoln and his sister were looking at each other in the ballroom. He hadn’t noticed it while they were dancing. Princess Slytherin was making him nervous the whole time, he felt like she was analyzing his every move, scrutinizing him. Her and her calculating eyes, watching everything he did. 

Her hands were really soft, though. 

\----

The next dance practice had been uneventful. He had paired up with Raven again. He kept looking at Finn and Clarke to see how they were moving so well and about the third time he did that Clarke looked up so it looked like he had just been staring at her. She scowled and turned with Finn out of their eyesight. Once the practice was over he and Lincoln decided to take a walk around the grounds. They ended up at the lake, skipping rocks in the moonlight.

“Bellamy, I have a question.”  
Bellamy side-glanced at Lincoln, already knowing where this was going. He had noticed Lincoln and O staring at each other the entire practice.  
“No, absolutely not.” Bellamy said as he bent down to pick up another pebble.  
“Man, come on! You know me! I’m not a bad guy.”  
“You’re right, I do know you. Because you are my friend. And friends don’t date friends’ sisters.”  
“I just want to take her to the ball, it’s not like I am asking to marry her.” Lincoln explained, staring at him. Bellamy was careful to avoid looking at Lincoln. He had this way of looking like a sad puppy that made it hard to say no.  
“Please, for my sake, no.” Bellamy said again, just chucking a rock into the lake.  
“Fine.” Lincoln said, turning abruptly and heading back towards the castle.  
Bellamy yelled after him, “Really man?!” and rolled his eyes, picking up another pebble.

After staring at the water for a while, stewing, Bellamy started the walk back to the castle in the dark. Once he was nearing the entrance he heard a noise behind the shrubs. He pulled his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at the source of the sound. He walked closer to the shrubs and saw what was going on. Finn had Clarke pushed up against the castle wall behind the shrubs and they were hardcore making out. Clarke flicked her eyes open for a second and noticed Bellamy. Heat rushed to her cheeks and she pushed on Finn to make him stop. Bellamy started stammering an apology and put his wand back in his pocket and practically sprinted back into the castle. 

-

After Bellamy caught her and Finn making out outside Clarke wanted to go go back inside and just go to bed. She felt guilty for some reason. She had no idea why. Finn wanted to get back to it but Clarke couldn’t get Bellamy’s face out of her head. Eventually she got Finn to quit and the two headed back to the dungeons to go to bed. Even as she was trying to fall asleep all she could see were his brown eyes and how they looked confused, surprised, embarrassed, amused, and… disappointed all at the same time.

\----

Clarke plopped down next to Octavia in Charms the next morning. She always loved when Hufflepuff and Slytherin had classes together, she got to tease Octavia about her huge crush on Lincoln. But when she got into class that day, O seemed a bit out of it. She was doing everything she could to avoid looking at Lincoln and just smiled sadly at Clarke’s teasing. 

“Hey, what’s up?” Clark said, nudging Octavia’s arm.  
“Nothing… It’s just, last night I ran into Lincoln and when I said hi he wouldn’t even look at me… I think Bellamy said something to him.” Octavia looked like a broken kitten. It was pitiful.  
“Wait, why does your brother think he owns your life?” Clarke asked, starting to get angry.  
“I don’t know. He’s just being protective I guess.”

They went on practicing the charms for the day’s lesson, Octavia sad and Clarke brewing. 

-

Bellamy was dreading Potions. It was a double block with Slytherin so he would have to see Clarke and the look of horror on her face when he walked up on them last night is still burned in his brain. He seriously considered faking an illness and just skipping class. But, he went and just sat as far away from Clarke’s usual spot as possible.

When the professor’s back was turned a note flew-quite literally, it was a swan-onto his desk. He unfolded it to see an animated picture of him getting hit in the head with a rock. When he glanced around to see who sent it, he noticed Clarke glaring holes in his head. He stared at her and then turned his attention back to the board. I guess she is mad about me walking in on them last night, he thought. Once class was over he rushed to put all of his things away and practically ran out of the door. It wasn’t really his fault, though. He wasn’t trying to ruin their moment.

He felt a tug on the back of his shirt and was pulled behind a pillar and face-to-face with Clarke Griffin. Well, actually, chin-to-forehead. He noticed he could easily plant a kiss on her forehead when they were this close. He shook the unwelcomed and unexpected thought from his head and hissed, “What?!” at Clarke.

“Why did you tell Lincoln to be mean to Octavia?” Clarke asked, her eyes on fire.  
Confused, Bellamy sputtered, “Wait, what?”  
Clarke couldn’t believe he was this dense. “Why is Lincoln avoiding Octavia all of the sudden? It obviously has something to do with you.”  
“Oh. I just told him he couldn’t take her to the dance, that’s all.”  
“Why would you do that?” Clarke asks, furious. This was definitely not where Bellamy imagined this conversation would go.  
“Because she is my little sister and he is my best friend!”  
“Well then you should know that they would be great together!” Clarke spit.  
“Alright you two lovebirds, move along!!” Dumbledore trilled as he spotted the two standing very close to each other behind a pillar. He must have missed the look of anger on their faces.  
“Wh-what? Oh, no!” Clarke stammered, backing away from Bellamy. Bellamy grinned and leaned down to Clarke’s ear.  
“You wish, Princess.” And walked away, still smelling her her vanilla perfume and coconut shampoo.  
Clarke stared after him, in shock, still feeling the warmth of his breath on her neck.

\----

Later that afternoon, before dance practice, Clarke and Octavia were sitting outside underneath a tree going over their ten-page assignment for Charms. But, after about thirty-two seconds of “studying,” the topic got brought to Lincoln.

“I wonder what Bellamy said to him…” O trailed off, lost in her own thoughts.  
“I don’t know. He is dumb, though, if he is going to let your brother control him.” Clarke didn’t tell Octavia about her conversation with Bellamy. She wasn’t sure why she didn’t, it just felt like something she should keep to herself.

Then, as if someone has used a Summoning Spell, Lincoln walked up to the girls.

“Octavia, can I talk to you for a moment?” He asked, nervously. Clarke eyed him while Octavia jumped up excitedly.

The two walked off towards the lake. Clarke watched them as they talked and she saw Octavia jump up and hug Lincoln, grinning from ear-to-ear. Clarke smiled and started putting her stuff away. That is when she noticed Bellamy in the distance watching the two with a slight smile on his face.  
Octavia ran up and basically tackled Clarke gasping, “YOU’LL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED!”

-

“Quiet down, quiet down. I am going to choose someone to go over what we learned yesterday. However, I am feeling a little under the weather, so I am going to choose a male and female student to demonstrate.”

A rumble fell over the crowd of students, all weary of being picked. 

“Blake!” Bellamy blanched. Clarke snickered a bit louder than everyone else and McGonagall noticed. “Griffin! You as well, then!”

Bellamy and Clarke slowly grumbled their way to the center of the empty floor as McGonagall put the record on.

“Try to not step on my feet, please.” Clarke said, not looking him in the eyes. Bellamy put his finger under her chin and lifted her head so she looked him in the eyes as their cue to dance played. They stared at each other as they twisted and turned, the world a blur around them. For a while, he didn’t care how awkward he looked. He thought he was doing pretty well.

-

Bellamy had that concentration crease in his eyebrows but he was looking straight into her eyes this time, not his feet. His gaze made her feel squirmy. She was never one to feel intimidated by someone but Bellamy had this way of making her feel… different. Everything was a blur around them as they hit every cue and move perfectly. She couldn’t hear anything but their breath and the sound of the music. She’s not sure what happened in between the first time they danced together and now, but it was good. Then, all too soon, the music stopped and they were left staring at each other, breathing heavily. 

Their gaze was broken when their peers clapped for them and scuffled to find their partners to learn the new and final dance McGonagall was teaching today. Finn walked up to Clarke and she looked back at Bellamy one last time before standing beside Finn a few couples over.

The last dance they learned was different from their last few dances-this one was slower, more passionate. The others were a bit more fast paced and fun. This one was special. Finn was special. But, when she did this dance with him, she couldn’t help but think about how Clarke’s hands didn’t fit quite as well in his as they did in Bellamy’s.

They kept looking at each other throughout the practice, stolen glances, neither seeing the other look at them. Both tried to ignore the other. But Bellamy couldn’t quite ignore the shine of her hair and Clarke couldn’t quite forget the smell of his cologne-like a forest.

\----

Two days later was another Potions double-block with Gryffindor and Slytherin. Finn had asked Clarke to the ball the day before. Her heart soared when he asked, but it didn’t soar as much as she had thought it would. Finn had asked her in a simple way, just over the table in the Great Hall while they were eating dinner. When she said yes his friends high-fived him and her friends nudged her and giggled. It was what she thought she wanted. She couldn’t quite tell why she didn’t feel fully content.

-

“Wait, why are you telling me this...?” Bellamy asked Lincoln, side-eyeing him.  
“I don’t know; just thought you might want to know the girl you are hardcore crushing on is going to the ball with another guy.” Lincoln said, elbowing him in the ribs.  
“I am NOT ‘hardcore crushing’ on Clarke Griffin!” Bellamy said, making air quotes with his fingers.  
Lincoln rolled his eyes while Raven scoffed beside him.  
“Whatever, all I am saying is, you have to find another date!” Lincoln said, turning to head to Transfiguration.  
Bellamy turned toward Raven and put on the saddest puppy-dog eyes he could muster. “Raven Reyes, would you do me the HONOR of allowing me to take you to the Yule Ball?”  
Raven rolled her eyes. “Don’t be so dramatic. Sure. Only because your dancing soulmate has found another man.” Bellamy lightly punched her in the arm while he headed down the stairs to Potions.

-

“Today we will be brewing Amortentia, a very powerful love potion. We will, however, be keeping it all locked up here, so don’t get any ideas on using it to lure someone into being your date to the Yule Ball.” The class snickered, Slytherin a bit more than Gryffindor. After working relentlessly over cauldrons, there were finally a couple of successful brews. 

“What you smell is what is most attractive to you. So I want each of you to tell us what you smell when you lean over the cauldrons.”

To Bellamy it smelled like soap, vanilla, and coconut and to Clarke it smelled like parchment and a forest. 

\---- 

The day was finally here and Octavia would not let Clarke forget about it. Throughout their Charms class Octavia would just talk about how she was doing her hair or her makeup.

“I know you’re going to look amazing, Octavia. You always do.” Clarke smiled at her.  
“You will, too! I can’t wait to see Bellamy’s face when he sees you in that dress.” Octavia winked at her.  
“Oh, shut up!” Clarke said, blushing.

-

Bellamy was in his dress robes, drinking punch, swaying to the Weird Sisters’ song. Raven was standing beside him looking stunning in a floor length black gown fitted just right to show off her body perfectly. They were here as friends. No more than that. Been there, done that. It was better as friends. He was turning to talk to Raven when he saw her. Clarke was descending the staircase in a flowing midnight blue dress. It was shimmering in the candles and reflecting the white of the icicles decorating the Great Hall. His mouth went dry as he stared. He hair was pulled up with some curls hanging down. He knew the dress was playing off of her eyes well, even though she was too far away for him to see. 

“Wow.” Raven whispered, in awe.  
“Close your mouth, you’re drooling.” Lincoln said, pretending to push Bellamy’s mouth shut.

That’s when he noticed Finn linked up with Clarke at the arm and he was brought back to himself. He cleared his throat and took a sip from his drink before getting Raven’s attention to talk about something, anything, else.

-

As usual, she was staring at the back of Bellamy Blake’s head. She was walking towards the punch bowl and he was already there, pouring himself a glass. She stood beside him and said hello. 

“Oh, hey princess. Having fun?” He said, sipping his drink. His eyes searched her face and it make her blush.

“Actually, no. Finn is being annoying, honestly. Every time I ask him to dance he just stares at me or completely ignores me to keep talking to his friends. Like, why did he ask me to this dance if he wasn’t going to actually dance with me?” She said, standing next to Bellamy.

He turned and poured her a drink. “Here, have a drink. You sound like you could use one.” He slipped a flask out of his jacket and poured something else into her drink.

She took it graciously and smiled at him. “You having fun?”

“I am okay.” He said, his eyes dancing mischievously. “Raven and I just came as friends so nothing really grand going on for me.” He didn’t know why he added that him and Raven weren’t together, but he felt he needed to. 

“Oh, Raven looks absolutely beautiful. She-” Clarke was cut short by Finn yelling for her across the crowd. She looked at Bellamy apologetically and downed the rest of her cup.

Bellamy walked away from the drink table and sat down with Raven at a table. He watched as Lincoln and Octavia danced together, happy he took back what he said to Lincoln originally. He knew Lincoln was a good guy who would treat Octavia well and he knew Octavia really liked him. It was obvious. The way the two moved together was so joyful and elegant. They just fit. He kept looking around the crowd at everyone around them. That’s when he saw Finn slap Clarke’s butt and laugh with his friends. She shoved him off of her and yelled “You absolute ass!” as she ran out of the Great Hall. Bellamy seemed to be the only one who noticed. Or at least the only one who cared. Finn kept laughing with his buddies, mocking Clarke. Bellamy went out after her, finding her on the stairs, crying. 

He sat down beside her and she wiped her eyes, embarrassed.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Bellamy said, handing her a handkerchief. “I have a little sister; you think this is the first time I have seen a girl cry?”

Clarke took the handkerchief and wiped at her eyes. Octavia had worked so hard on her makeup.

“I’m sorry. It’s just, this is not at all how I thought this night was going to go.” She said, not looking him in the eye.

“I’m sorry. Finn is an asshat. Obviously.”

“I wanted this night to be magical. I wanted to get here and dance and laugh and be happy. All Finn wants to do is talk to his friends or make out. I want more than that. He didn’t even tell me that he liked my dress. I mean, I don’t need his approval but it would be nice to hear something nice.” Clarke said, wringing Bellamy’s handkerchief in her hands. Bellamy grabbed her hands so they would stop fidgeting. She looked into his eyes, her blue eyes longing.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to her ear, his hot breath sending tingles through her entire body. “I think you’re the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.” He whispered. She turned to face him, their noses touching and mouths inches apart. Here they were again, reading each others’ eyes. Bellamy glanced down at Clarkes lips and back up into Clarke’s eyes, like he was asking for permission. She crashed her lips into his, and they forgot about everything else. 

“Called it.” Dumbledore said, nudging McGonagall.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY THIS IS MY FIRST FIC BUT PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD I WRITE MORE SHOULD I GO DIE IN A HOLE LET ME KNOW


End file.
